


at the campfire

by glitchblue



Series: poly kantot4 goodness [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Crossdressing, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Misgendering, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: The trainer and the student had much to learn from each other.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Yellow
Series: poly kantot4 goodness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	at the campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged with "misgendering" because Green fully believes Yellow's disguise. It's not intentional misgendering, of course.

Yellow was not a stupid boy. Just shy.

Green used to be told that he was shy. Friends of his grandfather's would come up to him at his _own house_ and try to make him do things he didn't want to do - like take a picture with them, play a board game or something. And every time Green didn't want to. But he did it anyway. He was just shy. But then when he got a little older, he was no longer told that he was shy. Now he was cold. Now he was mean. That's what the kids his age usually said. But Yellow didn't say he was mean. No, before training had finished for the night, Yellow had told him that he thought he was helpful.

"My job here is to train you. I'd hope I'm being helpful" Green said flatly, staring past the blond and his ridiculously large straw hat, eyes lingering on the sunset and the trees moving in the wind.

"Yes, but! You're easy to learn from. You're good at training people. It's just like your ability to care for Pokemon. Yours are so steadfast."

Green wondered how he could figure things like that about his team.

"Well, I.. I know when Pokemon are happy; I can sense when they're well taken care of. Yours are...well, they're very lucky to have you. That's what they told me."

Green blinked. How did he...know? It was inconceivable. But he decided not to argue it. Yellow wasn't crazy, just perceptive. He was perceptive too. He could tell that Blue knew him, for example. Something about the way Yellow talked about his quest. The explanations felt rehearsed. And whenever the breeze would come, Yellow would hold onto that hat for dear life. Why? Something about it made Green think that Blue was to blame. Because she always was at the centre of things, lately.

He wasn't going to bring it up. Wasn't his place - Yellow was shy. He could relate. Green cooked them supper in a tin can on the fire. Yellow gobbled down whatever he was offered, smile wide.

"You're a slow learner, but you want to learn. That's why you haven't failed yet." Green says, echoing the way that Chuck talked to him when he was much younger. He was Green's model for this type of thing, after all.

"Okay." Was all Yellow managed to say in between gulps of baked beans.Green smiled, unnoticeable. He was a cute boy. Cute, but not to be underestimated. They said their goodnights and Green heard snores coming from the blond's tent minutes later. Green laughed and thought it was cute for him to be such a quick sleeper.

Green was up all night thinking about it. About how Yellow was cute, and loved Pokemon so sincerely. How his sincerity seemed to spread to everything he did, including their training regimen. Including his compliments. Green realized then that this was a sign. More obvious than the usual ones.

The following day their training was a little bit harder; Green didn't want to seem like he was going easy on him. He wasn't being mean, just disciplined.


End file.
